The Helm Thief
by PJO-TLT-TSOM-TTC-TBOTL-TLO-TLH
Summary: 7 new halfbloods go on a quest to retrieve Hades' stolen Helm of Darkness.


This is my first fanfic. Well, actually, it is a play. Me and my friends at school had to make a play for our English class. We were continuing our study on Greek Mythology and were reading The Lighting Thief. We were in the advanced group so our teacher thought we might as well do it. This is our remake of The Lightning Thief called The Helm Thief. Hope you all like it!

Act One  
>Narrator: One day, Lady Athena was weaving something for her father Zeus. Then all of a sudden, the horrible ugly Minotaur came and attacked her, and her sister, Lady Artemis, saved her and killed the Minotaur.<br>Athena: Thank you Lady Artemis for saving me from that horrible ugly Minotaur, for what shall I do to repay you?  
>Act Two<br>N: Ten years later on Olympus, Artemis was looking for Athena.  
>Artemis: Lady Athena, remember ten years ago when I saved you from the Minotaur?<br>Athena: Yes, my memory serves me well.  
>Artemis: I've decided what I want. I would like an eleven year son.<br>Athena: Ok, sister, I will grant you this wish. Your child shall appear before your throne later this evening.  
>N: Later this evening.<br>Artemis: O, it is a little boy!  
>Darius: Hello mother I am your son, Darius.<br>Artemis: For being my only child, I shall make you the Demigod Prince of the Moon and Hunt, and I grant you permission to ask my brother, Apollo can you be the Demigod of Archery.  
>Darius: Ok mother.<br>N: Darius approaches Apollo.  
>Darius: Hello Uncle Apollo. I have one request. Your sister, Artemis has asked may you please make me the Demigod of Archery.<br>Apollo: Yes, I will grant you this request, for you are the only child of my sister.  
>Darius: Thank you Uncle Apollo.<br>N: Darius returns to Artemis.  
>Artemis: I can see that my brother has agreed.<br>Darius: Yes, he has.  
>Artemis: As much as I would like you to stay, you cannot. You must go to Camp Half-Blood. Here is a satyr named Grover to take you there.<br>Act Three  
>N: Darius arrives at CHB and is greeted by Mr. D.<br>Mr. D.: Attention campers, I would like to introduce you our newest camper, Darius, the only child of Artemis.  
>Cyrus and Jesse: Cousin!<br>Darius: Umm, who are you guys and why are you calling me cousin?  
>Cyrus: We are the Twin sons of Apollo.<br>Darius: Oh, well, in that case, hi!  
>Mr. D: These are the twin sisters of Athena: Mia and Victoria.<br>Mia and Victoria: Hi, welcome to Camp!  
>Mr. D: And these are the twin sons of Poseidon, Keith and Andrei.<br>Keith and Andrei: Hi, what's up?  
>Mr.D: After you go and settle down, we will have a game of Capture the Flag.<br>N: A little while later.  
>Mr. D: It is time for Capture the Flag!<br>N: Everybody wants Darius on their team.  
>Darius: I don't know which team to be on.<br>Andrei: Be on the blue team with us!  
>Darius: Why?<br>Andrei: Because you're a newbie and I need to know if you're cool.  
>Darius: I don't know.<br>Keith: Be on the red team with us!  
>Darius: Why?<br>Keith: Because you're a child of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, so I bet you are a good person for Capture the Flag!  
>Darius: Ok.<br>Mr. D: Teams, get ready, and, GO!  
>N: Both teams have a good fight and in the end the team captains, Andrei and Keith are fighting for the blue team flag when Keith knocks down Andrei and takes the blue team flag.<br>Andrei: No!  
>Keith: Yes!<br>Andrei: No!  
>Mr. D: Enough already! Red team wins.<br>N: Everybody goes to bed until Mr. D cries out from the big house.  
>Mr. D: It's Hades!<br>Hades: Where is Darius?  
>Darius: Are you looking for me?<br>Hades: Yes, give me my Helm of Darkness!  
>Darius: I do not have your Helm.<br>Hades: Since you will not give my Helm I will take your friends!  
>Mia and Andrei: Help us!<br>N: Hades leaves.  
>Darius: We have to go save them.<br>Mr. D: I will send you all on a quest.  
>Darius: Ok we will leave right away!<br>N: They set off.

Act Three: Aunt Annie's  
>Jesse: Hey let's stop for pretzels.<br>Cyrus: Where would we get them from?  
>Jesse: We can get them from Aunt Annie's.<br>Darius: We can't stop. We have to look for pearls to get out the Underworld.  
>All: Please we're really hungry?<br>Darius: Ok.  
>N: They walk up to the counter and meet the cashier named Chris.<br>Chris: Hey kids, what would you guys like today?  
>Jesse: I'd like a pretzel please. Does anybody else want one, I'm buying?<br>All: Yes!  
>Jesse: Fine, make that five more. Do you accept credit cards?<br>Chris: No, but I do accept drachmas.  
>Darius: What do you mean?<br>Chris: Oh please, I know that you guys are demigods.  
>Vicky: How do know that?<br>Chris: It takes one to know one.  
>Jesse: You're really a demigod?<br>Chris: Yep, and I bet you want this? (Holds up pearl)  
>Vicky: What do you want for it?<br>Chris: Oh, nothing but a battle.  
>Darius: this will be a piece of cake.<br>Chris: Try beating a son of Zeus.  
>N: They fight for the pearl and win.<p>

To be continued


End file.
